


Good Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't sure of much in your life, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

You aren't sure of much in your life, not anymore.

But you know York loves you.

There are days when doubt creeps in.

The days when you're alone.

The days when you let your mind wander just a little too far.

The days when you wonder if York has finally had enough,

wonder if he's going to finally realize that you're too broken to bother with.

The thoughts never last long, disappearing once York comes back.

And York always comes back.

He tells you he loves you,

repeats it until you can't believe you ever doubted it in the first place.

You're not naive enough to think that love fixes everything,

but it makes it better.

And that's good enough for you.


End file.
